Home owners are rapidly becoming aware of the benefits of home audio distribution systems. These benefits include convenient access to audio signals throughout the home, more efficient use of space, and savings in the form of reduced equipment need due to better utilization of existing equipment.
Audio distribution systems range from those distributing mono signals only, such as doorbell and intercom signals, to those incorporating a selective mixture of stereo signals and such mono signals. Certain of these systems utilize a switching matrix to distribute various input signals to various rooms throughout the house. Speakers in the various rooms typically receive the amplified signal through a distribution panel located in the room.
Other prior art systems require purchase of a separate amplifier unit to distribute each type of signal.
Another type of audio distribution system includes multiple level-adjustable mono amplifiers in a single enclosure, with the multiple amplifiers providing parallel mono channels to serve different types of input signals. This type of system requires that the system enclosure be diassembled in order to expand the system with additional amplifiers.
These types of prior art systems, unfortunately, have several setbacks. Prior art systems using a switching matrix to distribute various input signals are unable to accommodate significant differences in input level between the various input signals. With respect to those systems requiring separate amplifier units, space requirements and cost make it burdensome for users to add audio components which also require amplification by the system. Systems using multiple level-adjustable mono amplifiers in a single enclosure are expensive because they do not provide user-friendly modularity, they are unable to serve a wide range of signal types, and their input level adjustability range is unduly limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved audio distribution system that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.